1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compact disk records, and more particularly to cases or packages having slideable components, which cases are intended to hold, store and display said compact disk records.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
In the past various types of containers or cases have been provided for accommodating compact disk records. One well known type of container for this purpose is commonly referred to as a "jewel case", consisting of two shallow trays connected to each other by a hinge construction. One tray is intended to hold the CD record whereas the other tray acts as a cover which can be swung open to provide access to the record, and swung closed to enclose and protect the record. This type of case had a number of drawbacks. It was relatively expensive to manufacture, as well as being subject to breakage due to the fragility of the hinge. Also, it is sometimes hard to open for a person with small hands.
To overcome these disadvantages, various types of slidable-component cases were devised, involving drawers which slid into flat enclosures that had edge openings for this purpose. One patent revealing this drawer-type case is U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,010. However, the proposed construction in this patent was still costly to produce, and had other drawbacks such as the likelihood of breakage and/or malfunction.
A sliding drawer type case is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,849. The construction shown here is similarly prone to malfunction and breakage, as well as improper reassemblage of separable parts and warpage due to the thinness of plastic sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,105 discloses a sliding drawer type CD case having generally the same drawbacks as already listed above, namely high cost, lack of durability, inconvenience and likelihood to malfunction.
A hinge-and-slide type of CD case is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,580. The construction and functioning are more complex than with the above-described cases, and in consequence the likelihood of breakage and malfunction is increased, as well as the cost of producing the units.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 33,695 reveals a hinged or jewel case type package for a CD record, having multiple components in an arrangement wherein the entire disk and case can be set into the reproducing apparatus with the disk remaining received in the case. This device also is expensive to manufacture and prone to malfunctioning or breakage when in use.
The above drawbacks and disadvantages of prior CD cases or packages, such as hinged jewel cases and the like, are obviated by the present invention, and one object of the invention is to provide a novel and improved, hingeless CD case which is especially durable and not likely to malfunction or become easily broken, as with existing hinged CD cases.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved CD case as above set forth, which is commensurate in size with existing hinged cases so that it can be accommodated in the usual racks and CD holders now being used, to replace the present hinged jewel cases.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved CD case in accordance with the foregoing, which can provide identification data not only on its front and back surfaces but also on its top and side edges, thereby enabling an easier and more convenient and complete cataloging and information display to be had. Presently the edge identification of jewel cases is only possible by means of a costly label application.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved CD record case as above characterized, which is appreciably less costly to produce than existing cases, using less plastic material than existing cases. Less than 50% styrene is needed than with the present jewel case construction.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an improved CD case of the kind indicated, which has a uniquely shaped booklet that is presented in an attention-arresting fashion, thereby to forcefully attract the eyes of prospective customers.
A feature of the invention is the provision of an improved molded plastic CD record case as above, which requires less plastic material to produce while at the same time improving the durability of the product. It is therefore more environmentally friendly.
Other features of the invention reside in the novel CD record case wherein a descriptive booklet having a durable and decorative graphic cover sheet can be exposed to the customer's touch, said cover sheet being embossed, stamped and/or otherwise decorated all to enhance the attractiveness of the package, or alternatively wherein the booklet can be positioned behind the compact disk if it is desired to reveal the disk surface directly to view as against being covered by parts of the package.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved CD record case as above described, which is especially easy to open and simple to operate with regard to removal and replacement of the disk and booklet, and wherein the booklet can be readily removed for inspection without in any way disturbing the CD.
Still other features of the invention reside in a hingeless CD case which has concealed nibs to control the movements of slidable cover members, a case which always can lay perfectly flat when either open or closed, a case constituted of plastic wherein some of its components are exact duplicates of each other to minimize tooling costs, wherein hidden Check-Point security labels can be pre-applied, wherein panel ornamentation of various types are economically feasible, wherein a round-shaped booklet can give a picture-frame target appearance to the package by which it stands out from the crowd, and wherein simple tamper-evident means are possible to protect the contents from being tampered with.
In accomplishing the above objects the invention basically provides, in a hingeless CD case, the combination of a plastic base in the form of a flat rectangular slab having in one side a shallow nest formation adapted to receive broadside and hold a compact disk record, a pair of plastic cover members carried by said base for disposition at one side thereof, together with cooperable slide mounting means on said base and cover members, mounting the cover members for movements in a plane, said mounting means enabling the cover members to be moved toward and away from said nest formation, and said cover members having a pair of edges that face each other in a unique arrangement wherein portions of the facing edges of the members overlie areas of the nest formation of the base when the members are closest to said formation so as to hold captive a disk record that has been previously inserted in the nest formation.
Other features and advantages will hereinafter appear.